


Daddy's Grooming

by Shatteredtiger



Category: Orginal works
Genre: Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, F/M, Grooming, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Threesome - F/F/M, Triggers (?), brief mention of death, pain kink (a little bit?), twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteredtiger/pseuds/Shatteredtiger
Summary: twin girls go to their uncle's place every year for one month during summer break, this is the story through the eyes of one of the girls during those monthsplease read the tags, they are there for a reason (and some just to be sure, read at own risk)
Relationships: Orginal Character/Original Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Daddy's Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> it took me a bit to figure out how to keep my spacing, hopefully that's better  
> okay wasnt to sure if i wanted to post it, but whatever. people are going to hate if they want to but keep the comments to about helpful tidbits to improve the writing not to knock someone down, because i will knock back, and i wont be holding anything back.  
> enjoy the reading :)

My sister and I are almost identical twins, we have the same heart shape face and stunning big emerald green eyes. Natural full pouty lips and long ringlet curls. the difference is my sister has natural tan skin like our dads, while I had our mother's pale unblemished skin. My sister's hair colour is a shiny black like our mother's, while my hair colour is like our dads a dark red. Our mother liked to tell us we were adorable babies, then cute dolls as kids. So when we were thirteen years old, puberty hit us early, making our shapeless childhood body start developing. Our breast at the moment are c-cups looking to be well endowed when we are older like our mother's. Our once slim waist is getting slight curves as our hips widen out, the bony bum my sister and I had starts to gain a firm roundness to it. With how puberty was already making us gorgeous young women in no time, men start to look at us wishing to touch unclaimed flesh. Little do people know is that our uncle staked a claim when we were cute little dolls, loving the games and toys uncle would play with us.  
  
__--*--__  
  
It all started when we would spend a whole month of summer holiday's at our uncle's house, since we were eight years old. Our uncle told our parents it would be a whole month away from the kids to do whatever they wanted. When our parents gave the okay my sister and I spent the whole month in our two piece bathing suit since our uncle had an indoor pool. Uncle would always be with us for the whole month, always looking and casual touches. When we watch TV we would always cuddle on the couch with my sister and I on either side of our uncle. He would always curl his arm around us with his hand resting low on our waist and when it was time for bed we would take the same position as couch cuddles. My sister and I laying on our side cuddling into our uncles chest, I could hear his heart beat as he rest his large hand comfortably on our bum. When my sister and I would talk about it later, we both would say it's a soothing feeling especially when he massages circles where his hand lay.  
  
__--*--__  
  
When we are nine he kicked it up a notched saying if we loved our uncle we show it by giving him a kiss, but he would later tell us we only kiss our uncle or each other. He told my sister to sit over his lap and when she does he brings her face closer to his own with a hand on her chin. When their lips connect my uncle opens her up with his tongue to map out everything in her mouth. My sister makes a noise I barely heard as I see my uncles other hand is massaging her chest getting her to respond more to his advances. It lasted a couple seconds longer until their lips part, a saliva strand is still connecting them together. I look into my sister's face and notice a dazed look in her eyes before I'm the one in my uncles lap. I notice a look in his eyes that was not there for my sister as his hand gently cups my face in his hand and his other one is holding my waist to keep me steady. I feel a slight excitement as we slowly get closer to each other, until the excitement is a tingle as out lips connect. Like with my sister my uncle opens up my mouth with his tongue to explore and the tingles go all the way down my spine to pool below my stomach. I feel his other hand creep up from my waist to play with my nipple through my shirt. A hard twist of my nipple has me moaning only to be smothered by my uncle's lips on mine, distantly I could feel something poking me as I sit on uncle's lap. To soon my uncle breaks the kiss, only a strand of saliva and his hand still twisting my nipple connecting us. Once our uncle taught us to kiss or couch and bed time cuddles now included making out sessions.  
  
__--*--__  
  
The next year as our parents dropped us off at our favorite place, uncle shows us a toy but we could only play with uncles toy no one else's. With our new toy uncle taught us a game called lollipop, this game has a treat at the end of it. Uncle said if we are good we would get a taste of it, first he puts a movie on in the living room. Then he tells us to take off our clothes and we then get comfy on the couch. My sister is sitting on the couch cuddling with uncle and I'm kneeling on the floor by his feet like he told me. Uncle starts the movie once were all settled and I see a fit man playing with his toy like uncle showed us. A girl roughly our age comes on the screen to kneel in between the mans parted leg, to grab at his toy stroking it like the man had before. her small hands could barely wrap around the toy as she stroked it from the base to the tip, the man must like it cause he is moaning like I do when uncle causes my tingles. The girl then licks the toy and sucks on the tip. Looking up at my uncle in my position I see him and my sister kissing, one arm wrapped around her keeping her close as the other hand is playing with a nipple. Getting an idea I slip in between my uncles parted legs and see his toy half hard. I wrap my hands around his toy at the base in a firm grip like uncle showed us and rub from the base to the tip then do the same motion down to the base. I feel uncle's toy get harder in my grip after a few rubs and uncle is leaking liquid from the tip of his toy. Finally getting the nerve to put the tip in my mouth and suck just like the girl in the movie. Has the liquid coming out on my tongue with a bitter taste but I keep sucking as I hear my uncle moan. One of his hand makes its way into my curls and gently pushes my head further down on his toy. Uncle moans out my name as I suck hard on his toy when he pulls my head up, I look up to see my uncle has his eyes on me. He has ignored my sister to give me all his attention, my sister doesn't mind as much as she takes a nap with her head on uncle's shoulder. Uncle's one hand is still playing with her nipples as he tells me how good I am. Even though this is my first time with the lollipop game, uncle doesn't take long to give me his treat. I swallowed some before uncle pulls me off his toy for it to shot the rest over my face. After that day it would take the both of us the whole month to get used to uncle's treat and to start loving the taste.  
  
__--*--__  
  
When were eleven years old and once again at our uncle's place, this time uncle show us our own toy. Our uncle also showed us how to play with our toys and had us practice on each other. Uncle also taught us a new game called humping that we could play with our clothes on or off. I remember one night the most that I always bring up when I'm alone and playing with my toy. We are cuddling with our clothes off in uncles bed watching a movie, while my sister slept beside us. The movie started of with a girl laying spread out naked on a bed as a fit man came to lay beside her. The man slowly runs his hand over her body bringing noise out of her, at this point my uncle's attention is on me not the movie. Were laying on our sides spooning, where our skin touches ignites tingles over my body. My uncle has both hand on my chest playing with my nipples, he does a new thing on my neck placing bites and kisses. I notice my breaths coming out in gasp as I feel his hands wander down to my toy sending tingles racing over my body. He maneuvers me until his warm toy is cuddled between my toy, slowly at first uncle starts humping rubbing his toy back and forth sending tingles up my body. I'm making gasping moans every time uncle hits that one spot on my toy, I notice uncles harsh breathing in the juncture of my neck as he picks up speed and gets a little bit rougher. Uncle is soon biting roughly at my neck as one hand is pinching and twisting my nipples, when I notice I'm calling out my uncles name. He pauses as he request me to call him daddy, I don't hesitate as I call him daddy in the next gasping moan. My daddy picks up the pace once I start calling the name out, and the tingles cascade through out my body as I have one of my rare orgasms. Even though daddy is good with his tongue and toy, I could never orgasm as much as my sister. Daddy doesn't mind that I don't cum as much because for the rare times I do makes it all the more special. Daddy is still going at his fast rough pace calling me his little baby, when he suddenly he stills and bites my neck again as I feel his treat spray all over my toy. I soon feel tired after the game when my eyes slowly close as daddy is still sending tingles through my body as his finger rubs his treat into my toy. Daddy doesn't bite for the rest of the month and the marks are gone when we have to leave but I don't stop calling him daddy. My sister soon calls him daddy too by the end of the month and he call us his little babies.  
  
__--*--__  
  
The next year when we hit twelve our bodies start to developed, and our daddy starts to prepare our toys once were over to visit for that year. He also teaches us a new game called sixty nine, that we come to love by the end of the month. During the day when we were cuddling on the couch watching a movie, my sister and I in a matching green ruffle doll dress with our ringlet curl tied in the back still having it cascade down our backs. At the moment our panty less bums are sticking up in the air as daddy is fingering our toys, my sister has daddy's balls in her mouth while I have his toy in mine. My sister is making slurping sounds as she sucks each ball in turn, while her hand is playing with that one spot on our toys and pushing back onto daddy's fingers in a fast pace. Since I only have half of daddy's toy in my mouth I use my hands for the rest of his toy, when I hear my sister have her orgasm. She soon lays lax with her bum still in the air and lazily sucking on daddy's balls. Daddy's free hand soon rest a top my curls gripping my hair as he pushes my head all the way down his toy, making me choke and tears spring onto my eyes as daddy is rough with me. As I let daddy do what he wants with my mouth I focus on the fingers preparing my toy and the tingles centered around there has only heighten at his rough treatment. Opening my emerald eyes I look up to notice my daddy is staring down at me with that same look I cant put a name too. I wonder what he is thinking as he looks down at me with tears running down my face, my mouth full of his toy as he clenches my hair in a hard grip. His pace is still as fast or maybe faster then before and his toy is shoved all the way down to the base as I figured out how to relax my throat. I'm moaning every now and again as daddy's finger reach deep in me, pretty soon my orgasm hits as daddy tugs on my hair and his hips snap his toy all the to the base again. My swallowing throat brings out daddy's orgasm too as his strong grip holds my head all the way down as his treat is spray in the back of my throat. I try to swallow all of his treat but some escapes out of my mouth. Daddy loosen his grip on my hair and now just lightly runs his hand through my hair, while his fingers are still snug in my toy sending shock waves through my body. I still have half of his toy in my mouth when I look over to see my sister curled up at the end of the couch asleep. Daddy soon pulls me off his toy and maneuvers me on his lap with my back leaning against his front and my leg spread wide over his parted legs. His arms are wrapped around me holding me tight against daddy's body as he whispers words into my ear as we watch another movie. It doesn't take us long into the movie for me to feel Daddy's toy grow hard against my toy and where ready for another round as my sister sleeps.  
  
__--*--__  
  
We are finally at our thirteenth year when my sister decides to go to camp for the month instead of daddy's, I get excited as the days get closer to have my uncle to myself. Sure I love my sister but I was starting to get jealous having to share my daddy with her. Beside daddy and I always have more fun without my sister. Like the one night she slept on the couch and daddy had me tied stretched out over his bed with a blindfold over my eyes. Daddy had fun as he slowly taste every inch of my body as I pulled against the bindings begging daddy with words and sounds. After that he moved on to landing hits with a riding crop over my body, loving the tingles over my body when he hits me hard. Daddy even introduced a new toy called vibrating egg that he used on me for hours without rest. Also using my new talent to fully take in daddy's toy to the base, the best part was afterwards when daddy just held me close and whisper word of love in my ears. Crossing my legs in the back seat of the car as I feel a familiar tingle in my toy, biting my pouty lips as were not even close to the camp, this is going to be a long trip.  
  
__--*--__  
  
Once we dropped off my sister I fell asleep for the rest of the ride, as my parents talked, I had a dream of my daddy. We were both naked as we lay in a clearing filled with flowers of different kinds, I was laying on my back with my long shapely legs wrapped around his waist. Daddy is leaning on his one arm on one side of my head, his face coming closer to give me a kiss as his tongue maps out my mouth, His other hand left my chest to trail down my body to my toy to rub circles over that one spot, my hips buck up making his toy rub torturously across my toy. I break our kiss to moan 'daddy' into his ear, then trailing kisses down his neck. He rewards me with a harsh bite to my neck making me scream as I go through my orgasm, daddy then lines up his toy with my hole. Just before he is about to thrust his toy up into my body I'm awoken by my daddy carefully grabs me from the back seat of the car. I sleepily roll my head to the juncture in daddy's neck making sure my curls are hiding my face as I lay kisses to the skin I could reach. My arms are loosely hanging over his shoulders and he has one arm underneath my bum holding me up, the other is closing the car door as he says goodbye. Daddy grabs my bag on the ground then heads inside, I feel his hand slid underneath my ridden up skirt to touch my panty less toy. Two of his fingers quickly slides deep into me with how wet I was from the dream. Were barely through the door when daddy's fingers slip out making me whine missing the feeling. He gives a soft laugh as he lowers us to the couch, with me now kneeling over his lap. Daddy gently pulls me back until where looking into each others green eyes, two red heads staring at each other. Daddy's colouring has always been a couple shades lighter then mine and one night when were cuddling alone on the bed since my sister went to sleep on the couch. Daddy confessed that I looked like his younger sister, the same shade and shape of emerald green eyes. The same untameable red shade ringlet curls, but that's where the similarities ends. My aunty was a elegant tall women before she passed away, and I got my well endowed doll like appearance from my mother. I think that's what my daddy likes, that I look like but at the same time different then the lover he lost. I'm snapped out of thoughts when daddy gives me a kiss and tells me he wants to teach me a game called sex, but it's going to hurt the first time. Some of the things daddy taught me before hurt at first too but I would always get that good feeling after awhile. I lowered my eyes from daddy's stare as I nodded a yes to the sex game, I grab unto daddy tightly as he quickly gets us up from the couch and takes us to his room. Daddy throws me on the bed and I land on my back laughing with my red curls spread out underneath me. My legs are bent and parted open to show daddy my toy as he's still standing taking his clothes off looking at me with that look again.  
  
__--*--__  
  
One of my arms raises and my hand motions daddy to come closer as I moan when my other hand touches my toy. Daddy takes a second to look before he is kneeling between my parted legs raising my hips up as he rest me further up his lap. He helps me out of my clothes before his hands are playing with my nipples, as daddy leans down to have his mouth close to my chest I feel his toy drag across my toy hitting that one spot. I go chasing that feeling as I rub my toy on daddy's over and over again until he stills my hips, he shuffles down until his face is leveled with my toy and just sucks at the one spot. Making my legs clench around his head, my back arches up as a bone deep moan leaves my mouth. I soon realize he has three fingers stretching me in the time to his sucking mouth. Daddy does this for some time and builds my tingles up but it's not enough to bring me over, my moans turn to whines. My hips are basically up in the air chasing the pleasure, when I mumbled 'Daddy it's not enough' letting out a little sob at the end. That's when daddy does something he never done before, he bites on my little spot and harshly twist his fingers inside me. My orgasm comes crashing down hard letting out a scream moan out as the tingles come in big waves, I vaguely notice my daddy kissing his way back up until his toy even with mine again. I hear my daddy say to look at him as he starts the sex game, it takes me a moment until my eyes are open back up and focus on my daddy's eyes. I feel his toy by the hole that he just had his fingers in, I hear daddy say I love you and then his toy is forcefully shoved all the way up to the base. I let out a pain filled gasp as my face twist into a pouty grimace, I notice daddy hasn't moved since the rough entry but he is saying how tight and warm I am around him. He's playing with my nipples again as he pulls his toy out until the tip is the only thing in, it's still kind of painful and he must notice cause he says 'Sorry, but not going to be slow and gentle'. He then sets off with a fast and rough pace, skin slapping loudly as daddy lets out moans and growls into my neck. His hands move to my waist to keep me in place through his brutal pace, pretty soon I'm swept up in the pleasure as my spot is rubbed against when our hips meet in a loud noise. I hold onto daddy tightly and clench around him on a really hard thrust, wringing out moans from the both of us, when he bites my neck hard like the first and only time brings me over the edge. Screaming for my daddy as I go through my orgasm, he only continues his harsh thrust until my clenching walls rips his orgasm from him. Daddy doesn't pull out as his treat is sprayed deep in me making warmth spread inside me, he lets go of my flesh in his mouth to whisper 'My precious baby all filled up with her treat'. I kiss over the skin i could reach and clench at daddy's toy again, we both let out moans as he maneuvers us to spooning still connected by our toys. 

**Author's Note:**

> you have been warned about knocking someone down.


End file.
